


The pizza incident

by Bincxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn
Summary: “So, you thought you’d come in here, buy some pizza, make yourself comfortable and give me the scare of my life.” Changbin stated more than asking. Felix just smiled down at him, proudly snickering and not bothering to reply to the elder’s accusations.





	The pizza incident

Since Changbin had moved out of the apartment he had shared with Chan and Jisung roughly three years had passed. It had been inevitable, really. His new workplace had been too far away and Changbin too lazy to wake up two hours earlier to drive all the way. Or worse, take the train. Instead, he decided, it had been time to stand on his own two feet. Not that that had been the problem, no (he had done most of the housework before anyway). The problem was, in fact, his slow mind it seemed. Every day, since the past three years, Changbin had come home to his apartment, his _empty_ apartment, and greeted the deafening silence with a “Honey, I’m home”. Only to sheepishly mumble “Oh wait, that’s right, I live alone” afterwards. Admittingly, he didn’t know why he said “Honey” but maybe that was his lonely mind working its magic. Announcing his arrival at home had always been a ritual at the apartment he had shared with Chan and Jisung (For reasons he really didn’t want to think about ever again). He guessed he had been too deep into his routine the first few months it happened. Honestly, he had tried, really _tried_ , to stop doing it. In the end, after many fruitless attempts and many more weeks, he gave up. It’s not like anyone would hear it anyway since, well, he lived alone.

 

Saying that he was mildly shocked, when one day he came home and cheerfully said “Honey, I’m home!” only to get an immediate reply of “Finally, I picked some pizza!” was an understatement. Truthfully, for a second Changbin just stood in front of the closed door, mouth hanging open and debating if his mind was playing a cruel joke on him. What did someone do in this situation? He didn’t’ recognize this voice, so it wasn’t just a prank from his friends. Thoughts suddenly going wild, Changbin’s mind raced through plenty of scenarios. Had someone broken into his apartment? But why would they reply like this? Why would they eat pizza here? No, that didn’t make sense. Maybe someone was trying to kill him? Was it an assassin waiting for him? But who would want to kill him? He couldn’t remember making any enemies whatsoever. Maybe Jeongin was still mad at him for eating that last serving of his favorite pudding? No, that didn’t make sense at all either. Jeongin could be very revengeful but how would he even have gotten into Changbin’s apartment?

 

After a few more seconds of silent debating, Changbin slowly and mechanically slipped out of his shoes. He had to do _something_ , that much was clear. Rustling reached his ears from the living rooms direction. His steps faltered and for a suffocating moment he thought about turning around and just leaving his apartment. Someone was honestly there. Someone had _really_ broken into his apartment. This was no false alarm. They had even announced themselves. Not completely sure if it was a good idea, Changbin half-sneaked to the living room door. Uncertain of what to do, he stood besides the doorframe for a few moments. The faint sounds of his television reached his ears paired with the distinct smell of his favorite Chicken-Cheese-Paprika Pizza. Whoever was in there was thus not only in possession of a key to his apartment, they also knew his favorite pizza. This was getting scary. Maybe it was the crazy delivery guy he couldn’t afford to give a tip a few days back? Unlikely. Accepting that his courage wouldn’t get any bigger, Changbin stepped into the doorframe.

 

His eyes immediately caught sight of a familiar individual who had cuddled themselves deep into the many pillows and blankets that Changbin kept on his couch. “Felix?” he asked, voice a mix of relief and confusion. The messy straw-blonde head immediately turned towards him, a pair of familiar dark amber eyes latching onto his. Wide smile plastered on his face and eyes forming crescents. “Binnie! You sure come home late.” Freeing himself ungracefully of the blankets he had seconds before been wrapped into, Felix stood up, revealing a pale colored hoodie and a pair of dark pants. In the blink of an eye, he was standing closely in front of Changbin.

 

“I never knew that our relationship progressed to the level of you calling me “Honey”, but I do like it.” A mischievous smile formed on Felix’s lips and Changbin, still being in a confused state of mind, just stared at him incredulously.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Felix? More important: How did you get into my apartment?” he inquired, completely ignoring Felix’s previous statement. “I thought you moved back to Australia last week?” Felix’s smile lessened but neverdisappeared; he brushed a hand through his hair while averting his eyes slightly.

 

“There was a change of plan. Also, Chan left your spare key lying on the table at our last meeting.” He produced a familiar keyring out of his pockets, swirling it around his finger. “So, I took them and thought I’d surprise you.” Changbin, mentally noting to give Chan an earful for forgetting his key _again_ , gazed at Felix a few seconds not exactly sure what to feel.

 

“So, you thought you’d come in here, buy some pizza, make yourself comfortable and give me the scare of my life.” Changbin stated more than asking. “And you even spoke in a different voice before didn’t you? You’ve been spending too much time with Jeongin, I knew he’d be a bad influence on you.” Felix just smiled down at him proudly snickering and not bothering to reply to the elder’s accusations.

 

“So, Binnie, who were you expecting to be here? Who were you calling honey? I never knew you had someone special!” Felix questioned him curiously, his hands latching onto his arm clutching it to his chest.  
So much for no one being at his apartment to hear his rather strange coming home routine, Changbin thought bitterly.

 

He shrugged indifferently as an answer but could feel his cheeks blush heavily at being caught anyway. It didn’t help that Felix’s eyes were burning holes into his head either. Of all the people who could have found out, it had to be Felix. Of course, it had to be. Changbin may have a _small_ , **tiny** crush on said boy (At least he liked to make himself believe that. Secretly he knew he was head over heels in love with him). Never acting on these feelings hadn’t been his plan but when Changbin had finally been ready to not only admit his feelings to himself but also to Felix, latter had announced he’d soon go back home to Australia for an unspecified amount of time. Thus, Changbin had chosen to not let him know just yet but to wait until Felix would come back to South Korea. Plans had changed as it seemed.

 

“Binnie? You feeling alright? Your face is pretty red.” A soft caress tore him out of his thoughts. Felix’s hand was touching his forehead in a slow caress producing a strong tingling sensation where their skin touched. It was good that his face was already red, these touches weren’t helping his situation at all.

 

“Felix, I’m fine. It was just a slip of my mouth, there’s no special someone.” He mumbled out uncharacteristically quiet while, in an attempt to undermine his point, lifting his hand and squeezing Felix’s warm shoulder beneath his hands. His eyes roamed to Felix’s face and caught a warm brown gaze in his. It was obvious Felix didn’t believe him and honestly, Changbin didn’t believe himself either. Felix was his special someone, he just didn’t know it yet.

 

“Why don’t you make me your special someone then, Binnie?” earnest eyes seemed to fix Changbin in his position, observing his every move, while a teasing smile stole its way on Felix’s lips. Unconsciously tightening his grip on Felix’s shoulder, Changbin’s first thoughts were “Yes, okay. I’d love that” but those thoughts didn’t leave his mouth. Felix clearly was teasing him, had to be. It wasn’t that easy, was it?

 

“Excuse me?” the words slipped out of Changbin’s mouth before he could really process them further. Without warning, a second hand began touching Changbin’s face tenderly, gradually finding its way to his cheek. Felix’s hand rested on his cheeks, holding his face as if it was something incredibly precious. Almost leisurely, Felix pulled Changbin’s face closer to his, never breaking their eye contact until their foreheads touched featherily soft. A warm breath washed over Changbin’s face, _Felix’s_ warm breath. Changbin’s eyes slowly closed themselves and he leaned his forehead more against Felix’s, enjoying their close contact. Breathing in the same air as he did. Feeling his breath on his skin and his warmth close to him. This moment, he thought, could last forever.

 

“When you called me honey before, I was really happy, Binnie. I knew you didn’t know I was there. I’m an idiot, aren’t I? But it still made me feel so happy.” Felix softly moved their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching gently now and then. His hands slowly brushed down Changbin’s cheeks, only touching them with the tip of his fingers, to rest on his neck. Changbin, unconsciously, moved his hands to Felix’s waist, feeling his warmth seep through the hoodie’s fabric. Changbin’s belly felt as if thousands of butterflies were dancing in it, every part of him enjoying the close proximity to the boy in front of him.

 

“I really wish I could be your special someone” Felix admitted in a low whisper, he shuffled a little closer to Changbin, exhaling quietly, clearly nervous. When Changbin opened his eyes, he could observe the last moments of Felix’s tongue wetting his lips and then promptly biting them nervously. Feeling as if he was in a trance, Changbin didn’t immediately realize he had been confessed to. The younger had closed his eyes and moved his head backwards slightly, far enough that Changbin could see the small crease forming between his eyebrows. Without thinking, Changbin’s hand wandered to Felix’s forehead and gently caressed the flawless skin there, making the crease disappear and brushing a few stray strands away. Touching Felix’s skin made the tips of his fingers tingle warmly and he saw how a reddish hue stole itself onto Felix’s face.

 

“You’ve always been my special someone, ‘lix” Changbin said quietly, fingers sliding down to Felix’s cheeks, drawing slow circles on the reddened skin. As soon as Changbin had said those words, he found himself caught in a warm autumn’s gaze again. Happiness was clearly written in those eyes but also uncertainty.

 

“I’m in love with you, ‘lix. There’s nothing I want more than to be with you.” Changbin immediately clarified, not wanting Felix to interpret this in any other way. Finally, _finally_ he had let out these long held-back feelings. Changbin gently directed their foreheads together again, by pulling Felix closer to him, loving the feeling of having him close. He could feel the Felix’s hands sliding up his neck again, slowly and steadily, as if he was making sure this was real. They reached Changbin’s cheeks, gently held them and before Changbin realized what was happening, their mouths were touching in a tender brush of lips. It was the sweetest sensation both had ever felt; being held by the other, their scents mingling and their bodies warming the other. A kiss so innocent and still uncertain but nevertheless it was perfect. Just _perfect_. As if they were made to be in each other’s arms.

 

Changbin felt ecstasy wash through him, joy that he never felt before made him smile into the kiss. Arm’s encircled Felix’s neck, pulling him into Changbin until nothing but air fit between them anymore. Their bodies aligned perfectly; as if they had been made to fit together, like two parts of a perfect puzzle. As they parted, neither moved to widen the distance between them. Their eyes fixed on each other, both filled with love, admiration, happiness and so many other emotions, that Changbin could feel himself getting dizzy. For a moment, he felt like crying from the raw glee he felt. Anchoring himself, he embraced Felix’s waist, hugging him close.

 

Then Felix’s lips were on his again. Their mouths touching so intimately, that goosebumps rose all over Changbin’s body. Hands suddenly were in his hair, tugging him closer, holding him as if he was Felix’s lifeline. They kissed each other, as if their lips were the air they breathed, the air they needed to survive. Changbin felt Felix smile into their kiss and couldn’t help the smile that stole itself on his own lips.

 

Long after their lips had met many more times, they found their way on the couch. Snuggled together closely, neither could tell where the other began or ended. Their heads pressed together gently, tender caresses were exchanged. The pizza was lying on the table, long forgotten. An awfully boring movie played in the background and between soft pecks and sweet nuzzles, Changbin thanked Chan for forgetting his key.

 

 

And when Changbin came home the next day, already grinning widely when he opened the door saying “Honey, I’m home!” only to find himself with an armful of Felix seconds later, he didn’t giggle happily. He did _not_.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT; fixed formatting


End file.
